Ascension De Pokemon
by Justinp
Summary: A story about Pokemon following Justin and his friends.
1. Chapter 1: Winds of New Beginnings

Chapter 1

"Okay, now I need some information for registration" says the woman behind the desk. She begins to watch the guy staring into the distances. "Uh, excuse me sir. I need your information."

"Huh? Oh sorry..." I said. "I was just... nevermind. Where were we?" I asked the woman.

"Registration. I need information."

"Right. Name: Justin, Birthday: March 5, 1991, From: New Bark Town." I said. I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder and I look back.

"Don't worry about it man" he said. "It'll be alright. You're not going to do well if you are stay stressed."

After everything that happened, I don't see how he could be confident that things will work out.

"You registering too?" the woman says to him.

"Oh, of course. I wouldn't miss this for the world." he replies. "Name: Drew, Birthday: May 29, 1993, From: Vermilion City."

"Wait, when did you qualify?" I said to Drew.

"Does that matter right now? When did you start putting other matters before your Pokemon?" he said. "When I beat you, I don't want any excuses" he says jokingly.

"When I actually found something that matters more than Pokemon. I can't believe..." I said.

"Excuse me... I need to know the 6 Pokemon you both will be using as well" the woman interupts.

"Oh okay. P..." I stopped. "Ugh..." I say then I feel another hand on my shoulder and begin to remember how this all started...

_Winds of a New Beginning_

"Justin. Juuuuuuuuuustiiiiiiiiiin. Get up sleepyhead!" I hear, then feel something hit me in the head.

"Ow?" I say as I stick my head out from under the pillow. "Jeez Rachel. Why are you always here when I'm finally getting some good sleep?"

I see a averaged height girl with long red hair and dark brown eyes. She seems to be in a good mood even if she's yelling at me.

"Because whenever you need to be up early, you oversleep and that's when you're getting your best sleep" she screams. "So how about you get up early for once so we won't be late."

"Fine, go wait for me outside." I said as I got out of bed. I grab a towel and hop into the shower. I get out, get dressed, and start heading down stairs. I begin to go in the kitchen to grab a snack when I hear from outside the door...

"Well well well, look who it is. Here to embarrass yourself in front of Justin again?"

I go to open the door. "Come on Rach, play nice" I say. "Morning Olive, how you feeling this morning?" Olive's real name is Olivia. But I call her Olive is a shorter girl who has dark green hair and green eyes.

"I'm fine, thanks." Olivia says as she hugs me. "And I don't embarrass myself, Rachel." She tries to pull away from me and her earring gets stuck onto my hair.

"Ouch ouch, careful. You're pulling my hair." I say.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" As she unconnect her earring from my hair. "I didn't mean to do that, Justin" and she begins to blush.

"It's okay Olive, don't worry about..."

"That definitely wasn't embarrassing now was it?" Rachel interupts me.

"No! I'm not embarrassed!" says Olivia.

"Yeah, totally not embarrassed, too bad your whole face is glowing red." Rachel replies.

"Cool it, Rachel." I continue. "Anyway, if all three of us are going to get started on our goals then we need to head out."

"THREE of us?" Rachel says. "When did this become three of us? It can't be Olivia. Not only does she not have a pokemon but she doesn't even like Pokemon."

"Oh yeah Rach, I forgot to tell you that Olive will be coming with" I hesitated. "We've decided that she's going to become a Coordinator. And she does have a Pokemon."

"I do?" Olivia said surprised.

"Yeah, my dad caught me two Pokemon and I've decided that you can have one." I said.

"WHAT? The fact that you're giving this little bi..."

"Careful, Rachel" I say. "Let's keep it random Olive, just pick one and I'll keep the other." As much as I think this may be a bad idea right now, I see real potential in Olivia.

"Uhh.. okay. I pick the left one." Olivia says.

"Well there you go. Now let it out so you can meet your new Pokemon!" I saw.

"Um.. okay." Olivia says while raising the Pokeball. "GO Pokemon!" she screams and throws the Pokeball into the air.

"Minun!" it goes.

"OH MY GOSH! HOW CUTE!" Olivia yells. "I love it!" She begins to hug it tightly. Minun begins to get upset and then... "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Olivia gets shocked.

"I knew this was a bad idea... But at least we now know that it can use Spark." I say. "Hmmm. If that's a Minun, then... GO!" As I toss the Pokeball.

"Plusle!"

"Matching Pokemon... how cute." Rachel says.

"Stop being such a snob Rach and let's start heading to Cherrygrove." I say that when suddenly hear a large explosion. The trees in the distance seem to be completely covered in ice.

"What the hell...?"

Chapter 1.2

_Winds of a New Beginning - Drew's Point of View_

After coming out of the Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove City, I decided I'd begin to head towards New Bark Town to meet Professor Elm. I decided that I'll let Glaceon walk with me to build up some muscle.

"Go Glaceon!"

"Glaaaaaceon!"

"How you doing little buddy? Ready for another walk?"

"Glace Glace!"

As we start walking to Route 29, a kid a lot younger than me accidently runs into me and falls over.

"You okay kid?"

"Uhh, yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that."

"Glace!" As Glaceon licks his face a couple times and he laughs from it tickling.

"Seems Glaceon likes you." As I strech my hand out to help him out. "Just be careful next time alright?"

"Okay, thanks!" Then he runs off.

While walking on Route 29, I start to think about how long it's just been me and Glaceon. I mean, how do I plan on getting anything done with just one pokemon? Shoot, I HAVE to have at least six for Silver Conference. Then suddenly, I hear rustling in the bushes and a shadow fly across me behind a tree.

"Stay alert Glaceon, I think something is watching us." I look around and see nothing. "Hmmm. Maybe it left." Then I feel some tackle me and I fly back, hitting a tree.

"What the heck was that?" Then I get hit again, and again, and once more. "Ugh, it's too fast for me to see it." Then I see something...

"Glaceon! Full power Blizzard into that Vacuum Wave!"


	2. Chapter 2: New To the Crew

Chapter 2

"What the hell...?" I said. "Maybe we should go check that out." For some odd reason I have a bad feeling about seeing what this is about. I mean, putting Rachel and Olivia in possible danger like this, even though I'm inexperienced as well, isn't a good idea.

As we reach Route 29 we are surrounded by snow and icy trees. At this rate, we may freeze before we even get to Cherrygrove.

"This is crazy, we may have to turn back."

"Wait I have an idea!" says Rachel. "GO Magby, keep us warm by using flamethrower over us!" Magby comes out of the ball and starts warming us up with Flamethrower.

"Magby? When did you get a Magby?"

"Found an egg when I was traveling and it hatched into a Magby. I didn't tell you this before?"

" No you haven't. I didn't even know you had Pokemon with you. I thought you gave all yours to Professor Elm to take care of."

"I did. I got this after that" she said.

"Well, let's keep going now."

As we continue going through the icy conditions of Route 29, I can't stop thinking about what the hell could of caused all this snow? This isn't normal at all.

"Wait... who's that over there?" says Olivia.

"Huh?" I look over and see some guy and his Glaceon fighting a Pokemon.

"Glaceon dodge that and use Water Pulse!" Glaceon jumps up and avoids the attack and then lets out a huge Water Pulse. "Now Icy Wind on the Water Pulse!" Glaceon freezes it's own Water Pulse and knocks the Pokemon out. "Now! Go Pokeball!" He then tosses a Pokeball and captures the knocked out Pokemon. It wiggles a couple times, then stops.

"So, it was you freezing this area up?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was busying trying to capture that Pokemon for a while. Guess I caused a bit of damage eh?" he replies.

"Just about freezed our asses off, but we're fine. That's one strong Glaceon. Anyway, I'm Justin, this is Rachel and Olivia."

"Hey there!"

"Hi!"

"Hello to you three, I'm Drew. I was just heading towards New Bark to meet Professor Elm."

"Oh, well Professor Elm is in the Kanto region as of now so you're kind of out of luck." I replied.

"Well, I guess I'll just turn around and head towards the first gym. What about you three?"

"I'll be targeting both Gyms and Contests." I said.

"I'll be in the Contests as well!" Olivia followed up.

"I'm just here for the ride, I'm a breeder." Rachel said.

"Ah, well it sounds like you guys will be having a lot of fun. It's just been me and Glaceon for so long that I forgot how it feels to be with other people."

"Well, the more the merrier, why don't you come along with us?" I asked.

"That sounds good to me if it's okay with the ladies." He replied.

"Sure why not?" Olivia said.

"I guess its fine with me as well." Rachel replied. "Even though you better not slow us down!"

"Hah. Don't worry about that." He said.

"Welcome to our crew Drew! Speaking of crew, what was that Pokemon you caught?" I said.

"Oh yeah. Come on out Scyther!"

"A Scyther eh? You don't usually see Scyther in this area, but it looks pretty strong."

"Yeah, it gave me a rough time. Return Scyther. Let's head back to Cherrygrove."

"Alright then." Then we start heading to Cherrygrove. When we reach Cherrygrove, I see a a flier on the ground. "Hm. Pokemon Tournament? With a reward of a Pokemon Egg? This would be good practice for the upcoming Gym Battle."

"Well, I'll be in it as well" Drew says. "What Pokemon do you have Justin?"

"Oh right, I just have a Plusle. Olive has a Minun and Rachel Magby."

"That's it? Sounds like you're out of luck then. This tournament requires you to have two Pokemon."

"Damn, I need to get another Pokemon quick then. Stay at the Pokemon Center, I'll meet you guys later!" As I run off back to Route 29. Searching around for some Pokemon. "Come out Pokemon Pokemon Pokemon! I don't see anything... Plusle come out and help me look!"

"Plusle!" And straight away, Plusle runs off into the bushes and I chase after it. After running a bit, I decide we need to take a break. I sit down and eat some berries with Plusle when some comes up and snatches a berry away from Plusle.

"Sentret!"

"A Sentret eh? Let's do this Plusle! Start with Quick Attack!" Plusle quickly runs in and attacks Sentret. "Now follow up with Thunder Wave!" He thens lets out a powerful electric charge causing Sentret to become paralyzed. "Now, one last Quick Attack!" Plusle charges in and hits Sentret again. "Now! Pokeball go!" I toss a Pokeball at Sentret and after a few shakes, I capture Sentret.

"Fast and strong eh Plusle? We got that done quick."

"Plusle!"

I pick up the Pokeball with Sentret. Now that I have my second Pokemon for the tournament, we head back to Cherrygrove's Pokemon Center. I keep pulling out the flier from my pocket and looking at it, worried that my first battle against a trainer will be in a tournament.

As I walk into the Center I hear, "Oh? Back so soon?"

"Yeah Drew, I got a second Pokemon."

"And what is it?"

"You will have to see tomorrow in the tournament."

"Heh. Well, I'm going to get some rest. Try not to wake me up when you head to bed, Justin. We'll be sharing a room."

"So I can't even know what you caught Justin?" Rachel says to me.

"You heard me, you'll see it tomorrow. All three of you can wait" I replied then sticking my tongue out at them.

"We'll let's head to bed then Olivia, you better not be a snorer." They walk off to their rooms.

"Hey, Nurse Joy can you take care of my Pokemon over night?" I ask.

"Sure thing!" And I hand her both Plusle and Sentret. After sitting down for a bit, I go to my room and slowly close the door behind me to not wake Drew up. I lay down and think about the tournament some more. I think about a million things. How do I expect to win a tournament with my lack of experience? I wonder what Pokemon is inside that egg? How am I supposed to beat someone as strong as Drew?

As I start dozing off, I hear the door open...


	3. Chapter 3: Battle for the Pokemon Egg

Chapter 3

As I hear the door open and a couple footsteps, I get up to see who it is. I hear a whisper saying "Hey Justin, you awake?" Sounds like Olivia.

"Yeah, what's up Olive?"

"Think we can talk for a bit?"

"Sure, let's go for a walk."

Since I'm a bit concerned to why she needs to talk, I didn't mind going for a walk so late at night. Hopefully I won't lose too much sleep, I need to be up early for this tournament.

"Hey, you two still up?" Nurse Joy says.

"Yeah, we're going to go take a short walk. Mind if I have my Pokemon back?"

"Sure thing!" she replies.

I get my Pokeballs back from Nurse Joy and head out the Center with Olivia. We start walking west towards the ocean.

"So, why are you up so late?" I ask.

"Just having second thoughts about becoming a coordinator."

"Why's that?"

"Not sure. Doubting if I can even do it."

"Well, I definitely see potential in you. I know how hard you work when you do things and the determination that you have. If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty worried as well."

"Yeah I guess. I just don't feel I'm ready for it."

"Come on, I'll be in the competitions with you, and Drew and Rachel will be there cheering us on. You have three friends cheering you on all the way. Well... two and a half."

"Yeah, we'll have to work on Rachel" she laughs.

"Here, I want you to know my new Pokemon before tomorrow." I send out Sentret. "Meet Sentret!"

"How cute! Nice to meet you Sentret."

"Sentret!"

"Well, I think it's a good idea if you get some sleep. I know I'm getting tired" she says. "I'll see you in the morning." She walks back to the Pokemon Center.

"Well, we have to give it our best tomorrow Sentret. Return!"

I walk back to the Center and head to bed. I stay up for a little bit more because can't get the tournament off my mind, but I fall asleep shortly after.

8:30 AM

I wake up and look at the clock to see that I overslept considering the tournament starts at nine. Then I see that Drew is already gone. I get up and wash up before I head to the lobby of the Center. I see Rachel and Olivia eating breakfast.

"Sorry about that guys, I overslept."

"Yeah, well Drew is out training already," says Rachel. "There's only a couple minutes until you can't enter the tournament so you better hurry."

"Right, see you both at the tournament."

I run down to where the tournament is being held and go to the registration desk.

"Hello, is there still time to join?"

"Yes, I just need your name and proof that you have two Pokemon."

"Justin and here's the two Pokemon I have."

"Okay then Justin, you're all set. The tournament starts in 5 minutes so good luck and have fun!"

"Thanks!"

Five minutes eh? Not much to do until then. I decide to walk around to calm my nerves a bit while all the other trainers keep training. How am I supposed to win this and I've not even trained? Then I see Drew, Rachel, and Olivia walking towards me.

"Ready to lose Justin?" Drew says in a friendly way.

"We'll see."

We then hear an someone being to announce something.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Cherrygrove City Tourney! The prize of winning this tournament is this Pokemon Egg! Now everyone check the board to see who you are matched up against and let's get this thing started!"

I look at the board to see the pairings:

Drew vs. Rod

Lucilla vs. Marlin

Justin vs. Kit

Elwood vs. Bryon

Darius vs. Quinton

Beata vs. Armand

Carey vs. Ali

Kyle vs. Sally

"Looks like my Match is up first" Drew says.

I look over and see Kyle and Sally speaking to each other. Just looking at their body language, it looks like they know each other.

"Looks like Kyle and Sally are friends" I say. "Must suck that they have to face each other in the first round."

We go sit down ready to watch Drew go up against Rob.

"This match pairs up Drew against Rob. Each trainer will use two Pokemon. Let's begin!"

"Go Scyther!" Drew says.

"Stand by Beedrill!" Rob follows.

"Scyther start it with Quick Attack!" Scyther takes off with amazing speed and hits Beedrill hard. "Good job Scyther, now use Leer!" Scyther does a scary Leer onto Beedrill, throwing it's defensive stance off a bit.

"Beedrill, Fury Attack!"

"Scyther Agility!" Beedrill begins to use Fury Attack but Scyther's speed is too much and it misses every attack. "Now focus your energy Scyther and then use Wing Attack!" Scyther stands steady focusing and then takes off and wipes Beedrill out with a tough Wing Attack.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, the winner is Scyther!"

"Argh, Beedrill return. Go Chatot!"

"Scyther use Agility again!" Scyther goes off with amazing speed. "Now jump up and use Quick Attack!" Scyther blasts into the air and comes down and hits Chatot hard.

"Chatot is unable to battle, the winner is Scyther and the match goes to Drew!"

"Wow, Drew is incredibly strong. He easily wiped the floor with Rob." Rachel says.

"No way I'm beating that." I say.

Drew returns his Scyther after congratulating it and walks over to us.

"So how did I do?" he says.

"Not bad." I reply then walk off.

I decide to take another walk around to shake off some more nerves. There's still a match before mine so I'll find out who wins later. As I walk over to the ocean, I see some people in dark costumes get into a helicopter and take off. The helicopter has a huge "D" on it; I wonder what that means. I start to walk back to the tournament area to see that my match is about to come up.

"You okay Justin?" says Rachel.

"I'm fine. I saw some suspicion people down by the ocean though. They flew off in a helicopter."

"Don't worry about that, just worry about winning you match ups. I want to see you in the Semifinals." Drew replies.

"I'll be there, don't worry."

"Justin, stay focused and don't get arrogant. I know you can win." Olivia says. She then hugs me and whispers in my ear "I'm rooting for you," then kisses me on the cheek.

"Uh, thanks."

I look at the board to see that Lucilla won the last match. I go onto the battle area, thinking of who I should start with.

"This match pairs up Justin against Kit. Each trainer will use two Pokemon. Let's begin!"

"Let's do this Hoothoot!" Kit says.

"Go Plusle!"

"Hoothoot, Hypnosis!" Hoothoot let's out a hypnotizing Hypnosis.

"Um Plusle, use Quick Attack to run around and avoid Hypnosis." Plusle starts to run around. "Now jump up and hit it with the Quick Attack!" Plusle jumps then dives down and hits Hoothoot.

"Hoothoot use Foresight!" Hoothoot's eyes begins to glow.

"Foresight? Why use Foresight against an electric Pokemon? Well this is my chance. Plusle use Encore!" Plusle begins to clap it's hands and cheers on Hoothoot. "Now that it's stuck on Foresight, Plusle Spark!" Plusle begins to let out electric shocking Hoothoot. "Again, Plusle keep up Spark!" Plusle continues to shock Hoothoot over and over again until it falls out.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle. Plusle wins!"

"Return Hoothoot. And I forfeit."

"Forfeit? Why?"

"I can tell you're tough, and I wouldn't want my Pokemon to get hurt anymore."

"That being said, this match is over! The winner is Justin!"

I walk back over to my friends after returning Plusle to his Pokeball. Drew, Rachel, and Olivia comes over to congratulate me.

"Thanks guys, but that wasn't exactly how I wanted to win. There's a couple matches before ours again, you guys want to go for a swim?"

"I'm going to train a little and watch some matches, but you guys have fun."

We walk back down to the ocean. All three of us swim around a bit before I stop and relax a little on the side.

"You okay?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get through the battle all the way."

After about another hour of swimming, we head back to the battle area. To just catch the end of Drew's battle.

"Glaceon, Iron Tail!"

"Electrode is unable to battle, the winner is Glaceon and Drew!"

After my win again Lucilla, again only needing Plusle, I watch the next two matches then check out the board again:

Drew vs. Justin

Darius vs. Kyle

"Will Drew and Justin please approach the battle field to start the Semifinals."

I go onto the field to see Drew on the other side.

"Go, Scyther!"

"Let's go, Plusle!"

Both Pokemon come out, ready for battle.


	4. Chapter 4: Tourny SemiFinals

Chapter 4

Plusle is in a ready position staring at the Scyther across from it. I stare at Scyther and Drew thinking of how in the world am I going to beat them. When I hear,

"Scyther, Vacuum Wave!" Scyther begins to make a huge burst of air that goes so fast that Plusle doesn't even have time to move and gets blasted back. "Follow up with Focus Energy!" Scyther begins to focus on it's surrounds and thoughts. "Now Quick Attack!" Scyther takes off towards Plusle.

"Quick Plusle, dodge it!" Plusle quickly moves out the way, "Now you follow up with Quick Attack!" Plusle begins to dive towards Scyther with lightning speed.

"Watch it Scyther!" Scyther quickly steps out of the way. "Now, Wing Attack!" Scyther flies up and begins to fly into Plusle.

"Wing Attack? That's right, Scyther has flying characteristics. Plusle, take it head on!" Plusle readies itself for the hit. Scyther hits Plusle with it's wing. "Now Plusle grab onto it's wing!" Plusle then grabs Scyther's wing.

"Good try. Scyther, dive down into the ground and get Plusle off your wing!" Scyther begins to dive into the ground.

"Quick Plusle, Thunder Wave then jump off of Scyther!" Plusle begins to let off a spark causing Scyther to become paralyze. Plusle then jumps off of Scyther. "Now Spark!" Plusle let's off a pretty powerful Spark onto Scyther and Scyther doesn't look like it can move anymore.

"Scyther is unable to battle, Plusle is the winner!"

"Grr... Return Scyther! Good try Scyther, rest up. Let's do this Glaceon!"

"Plusle, let's start this with a Spark!" Plusle begins to let out some electricity towards Glaceon.

"Glaceon wait for it to get close." Glaceon gets ready. "Now, Mirror Coat!" Glaceon begins to glow and when the Spark hits it, it gets reflected to an even stronger bolt of electricity. Plusle gets hit by the electricity and flies backwards.

"Plusle is unable to battle, the victor is Glaceon!"

"With just one move? The Glaceon is at a really high level... Plusle return. Rest up buddy. Go Sentret!"

"So Sentret is the Pokemon you caught. No problem, Glaceon use Quick Attack!" Glaceon begins charging towards Sentret.

"Sentret, Defense Curl!" Sentret curls up into a ball. Glaceon hits Sentret into the sky, but it doesn't look like Sentret took too much damage. "Now you use Quick Attack Sentret!" Sentret begins charging towards Glaceon.

"Glaceon blind that Sentret, Sand-attack!" Glaceon throws sand into Sentret's face but it keeps charging in with no problem and hits Glaceon. "Hmm. I forgot about the possibility of Sentret having Keen Eye. Glaceon use a Icy Wind!" Glaceon begins to let out a chilling wind towards Sentret and hits it directly causing Sentret to frost up. "There we go Glaceon, now let's give them a bigger chill, use Blizzard!" Glaceon let's out a huge Blizzard freezing up Sentret completely.

"Sentret! You have to get out of the ice!" Sentret seems to be immobile. "Damn it." Suddenly the ice begins to melt. "Wait, what's happening?" All the ice melts from around Sentret and Sentret is just standing there giving off an extreme amount of heat. "I think I know what's happening. Sentret use Fury Swipes!" Sentret charges into Glaceon.

"Glaceon dodge that and use Bite!" Glaceon hops out of the way then bites onto Sentret's tail.

"There we go. Sentret use Defense Curl with Glaceon curled up with you!" Sentret curls it's body up wrapping up Glaceon as well. "Now... Flamethrower!" Sentret uses a large amount of fire causing them both to fly up into the air. "Sentret get balanced and go over top of Glaceon!" Sentret straightens itself out and goes over Glaceon. "Now finish this with Slam!" Sentret grabs onto Glaceon and then slams Glaceon down onto the ground.

"Glaceon is unable to battle, the winners are Sentret and Justin!"

"Return Glaceon. Huh, a Flamethrower from a Sentret. That's... uncommon."

"Good job Sentret! Take a rest, return!"

Drew walks over to me and sticks his hand out. "Now I know it was a good idea to join you guys. I wouldn't pass up a chance to train with a good trainer."

I shake his hand. "Thanks! That was a great battle and I look forward to whenever we get matched up again."

"I'll be in the Pokemon Center until your final match." As Drew walks away.

I walk over to Rachel and Olivia and thank them as they congratulate me. I then head towards the Pokemon Center because I know Plusle and Sentret needs some TLC.

"Hey!" Someone shouts to me from the distance.

"Hm? Oh, hey there."

"Hey, I'm Kyle!"

"Yeah, I saw a couple of your battles. I'm Justin, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet me? You mean it's nice for me to meet you. Your last battle was amazing."

"Heh, it was nothing. Just luck for the most part."

"That was all skill. I'm scared to face up against you next." He chuckled.

"Face me next? Oh, you won your match as well? That was fast."

"Yeah, our match is in about an hour. I'll be training untail then. Good luck to you."

"Yes, good luck to us both." I shake his hand.

I continue to walk back to the Pokemon Center and give Nurse Joy my Pokemon to heal up. I walk over to the couch in the Pokemon Center and lay back for a bit until I doze off.

_An hour and fifteen minutes later_

"Go Plusle!"

Commentator: "After Plusle took out Abra earlier and was recalled for Sentret to take on Seviper, Plusle is called back out. Making this to be a match up between a weakened Seviper against a weakened Plusle."

"Seviper, Poison Tail!" Seviper's tail glows and starts to swing towards Plusle.

"Move Plusle!" Plusle jumps up into the air avoiding the attack. "Now Spark!" Plusle lets out a spark of electricity shocking Seviper.

"Try a lick Seviper!" Seviper sticks it's tongue out trying to lick Plusle.

"Plusle grab it's tongue, then Spark!" Plusle grabs it and shocks Seviper.

"Seviper is unable to battle, Plusle and Justin is the winner! Meaning Justin wins the Pokemon Egg!"

"Excellent job Plusle! Return!"

I walk over to the stand to claim my Pokemon Egg. It is grey with lighter grey strip on the bottom of it. I look at it trying to think of what Pokemon it could be. I walk over to Drew, Rachel, and Olivia.

"Congratulations!" The three of them said.

"I wonder what type of Pokemon it will be" Olivia smiles at me.

"Yeah. Hey Rachel, I have a favor to ask of you. Think you can help me take care of the Egg? I'll be doing a lot of battling so I'll definitely need some help. I mean, you ARE the breeder!" I stick my tongue out at her.

"It'll be my pleasure" she laughs.

We then head to the Pokemon Center again. We all sit down at a table to discuss what is next.

"So there's a Gym and a contest in Violet City. Maybe we should start heading there in the morning. That way Olivia and I can enter the contest, and then Drew and I can challenge the Gym."

"Sounds good to me" Drew replies.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm going to head to bed though, so I see you all in the morning" Rachel replies.

"Yeah, I'm with you" I get up and head towards the rooms. I notice Olivia watching me as I walk off and neither her or Drew moving from the table. Then Drew says something to her as I enter the room.

"You really like him don't you?" He asks with a smile.

"Huh? Like who? I don't like anyone" she blushes a bit.

"Oh? So you don't like me either? I thought we were just starting to be friends" he says jokingly.

"No no, I do like you. I think you're nice and cool. Wait wait, I don't like you that way..." she blushes some more.

"Calm down, I was kidding" he laughs. "I'll leave you and your "feelings" alone then. Good night!" Drew walks off into the room as well.

Olivia sighs.

_The Next Morning_

I wake up earlier than Drew this time and decide to get washed up before heading out. After washing up, I grab my Pokeballs and my egg then head into the lobby. I see some girl over by the table where we were sitting last night. I walk over there to see what was up.

"Hey, you okay?" The girl asks.

"Huh? Oh, I must of fell asleep here." Olivia says.

"What's up Olive? Why are you up so early?" I ask.

"Oh, I must of fell asleep at the table last night." As she gets up from the table, she trips over the leg of the chair. I catch her and hold her up for a second.

"Careful."

"Uh, t-thanks" she blushes.

"You look familiar, do I know you?" I ask the girl beside us.

"Oh right, I'm Sally. Maybe you saw me in the tournament yesterday. Speaking of which, congratulations on winning it."

"Thanks! And yes, that's where I remember you from. Lost to your friend Kyle."

"Yeah..."

"Speaking of the devil, there he is."

"Hey Justin! I never got a chance to congratulate you after our battle." Kyle says as he walks towards us.

"Hey man, thanks. I was just meeting your friend Sally."

"Morning Kyle" Sally hugs him.

"O-oh. M-morning Sally. Uh Justin, want to teach your Sentret a new move?"

"Sure why not. Olive tell Drew and Rachel I'll be right outside." Kyle and I head right outside and he lets out his Abra.

"So the move is Focus Punch and heres how it goes."

"Okay, Sentret come out and watch closely!"

"Sentret!"

"Abbbbbrrrra!" Abra uses Focus Punch to smash a rock into pieces.

"Got it Sentret? Now let's try it! Focus Punch!" Sentret raises it's fist and begins to try to smash the rock, however Sentret only cracks the rock a bit. "Looks like it needs more work."

"Maybe if Olivia was out here watching you could do better." Kyle grins.

"Olivia? What does she have to do with anything?"

"I know that you like her."

"I like her? Coming from the guy who can't even speak to Sally. "O-oh M-morning..." Smooooooth" I say sarcastically.

"Oh yeah? Well, I want a rematch. Yesterday was a fluke!"

"No problem let's go it. Go Sentret!"

"Let's do this Abra!"

"Sentret, Quick Attack" Sentret begins to speed into Abra.

"Abra, Teleport!" Abra disappears and reappears behind Sentret.

"Sentret circle around and keep attacking!" Sentret turns around and head back towards Abra.

"Again Abra, Teleport!" Abra repeats it's last actions.

"Once more Sentret!" Sentret turns again and goes toward Abra.

"Abra, Focus Punch!" Abra lifts it's hand and it begins to glow.

"Sentret, you too! Focus Punch!" Sentret's hand begins to glow and starts swinging towards Abra. Both Sentret's and Abra's punches collides with each other causing a large amount of dark smoke.


	5. Chapter 5: On the Road to Violet City

Chapter 5

As the smoke clears, we see a bright light. Neither one of us sure what's going on we just continue to stare into the smoke. As the smoke clears, we see two completely different Pokemon.

"Furret?"

"Kadabra?"

"Seems like our Pokemon evolved at the same time" I say surprisingly.

"Yeah. I think we should stop the battle here. We'll have our rematch another day."

"Agreed."

After checking out Furret some, we decide to walk back into the Pokemon Center. With me having Furret by my side, Sally runs up to me.

"Furret? Oh, your Sentret evolved!"

"Yeah in the midst of battle with Kyle. Where did Olivia go?"

"Oh, she went to wash up. Drew and Rachel is awake as well, but I'm not sure what they are doing."

"Okay then, I'll go get them. Come on Furret."

I walk to the back to see what's taking everyone so long. I look in me and Drew's room to find it completely empty. Surprisingly, I found Drew and Rachel talking in her room. Why would they be talking so privately? It never seemed that they really cared for each other much. I decide to not interrupt them and walk toward the bathroom.

"Hey Olive, we need to head out so hurry up in there." I knock on the door.

"Okay!"

I go back towards the Rachel's room to see Drew walking out.

"So, you ready to head out?" I ask.

"Yeah, going to Violet right? Wait, when did you get a Furret?"

"Oh, Sentret evolved when we were battling Kyle."

"Furret!" Furret runs to Drew and rubs against his leg.

"Anyway, soon as Olive gets out the shower we should head to Violet."

I head into Rachel's room to see her cleaning off the egg I won in the tournament. I watch her for a bit while she cleans it and speaks to it as well.

"Now aren't I lucky to have you?" I smile at her.

"Yeah you are. I mean, if it was just that musclehead Drew and the clueless Olivia with you, where would you be?"

"Why are you always picking on them?" I laugh.

"You know I'm just messing. If they don't like me for joking, then oh well." Furret runs over onto Rachel's lap and starts to cuddle with her.

"At least someone likes you." I laugh again. "Meet us in the Lobby when you're ready, we're just waiting on Olive to get out the shower."

"Okay then boss."

Furret and I goes back to the lobby to find Kyle and Sally about to walk out.

"You guys leaving so soon?"

"Yup, we need to get going." Sallys says.

"When's the next time we'll see you guys?"

"Trust me, I promise we'll see each other again soon."

"Good, looking forward to that rematch Kyle."

"Same, see you soon." Kyle replies.

As Kyle and Sally walk out of the Pokemon Center, I decide to sit down with Furret for a while until Olivia and Rachel are ready and just think about Contests.

"Olivia will be competing in them as well, should I get in her way of that? I mean, I love the look of Contest Competitions but the Silver Conference is what I'm truly aiming for. Not sure if I should do both." I thought to myself.

Olivia finally comes out and sits across from me.

"So Sentret evolved? Furret is so cute!"

"Yeah, Furret is going to be a great part of the team."

"Something wrong? Looked like you were really focused on something."

"Just thinking if I should compete in Contests or not. I really care about the Silver Conference, while the Grand Festival just looks fun."

"Oh, of course you're competing. I can't do it unless you are there with me all the way!"

"If you say so..."

"Don't even have second doubts about it. Can we leave now? It'll be a bit before we reach Violet City."

"Yeah, we should go. Drew! Rachel! Let's hit the road!" I shout.

Drew and Rachel walks out ready to go and it looks we can finally head out. I stand up and put Furret back into it's Pokeball. We all walk out the Pokemon Center ready to go. We head onto Route 30. While walking on Route 30 we see a Ledyba flying over us.

"Oh a Ledyba! I want it!" Olivia says with excitement.

"Go for it."

"Right! Go Minun!" Olivia sens out her Minun, using it in action for the first time. "Uh, Minun use Quick Attack!" Minun begins chasing after Ledyba then missing it's attack, but it seems we have it's attention now. "Minun try it again! Quick Attack!" Minun sprints towards Ledyba again to hit it. Ledyba uses Comet Punch on Minun in midair, hitting it three times. "Ugh, I gotta think this through before attacking again." Ledyba flies in to Tackel Minun. "Minun dodge it and try a Thunder Wave!" Minun moves then sparks Ledyba with Thunder Wave causing it to be paralyzed and it falling to the ground. "There we go Minun! Now try Quick Attack once again!" Minun runs in and hits Ledyba with a hard Quick Attack. "Now Spark!" Minun lets out a shock that damages Ledyba even more. "Go Pokeball!" The Pokeball hits Ledyba and captures it. It shakes... shakes... shakes... and stops glowing.

"Good job Olive."

"Thanks!" Olivia goes and picks up the Pokeball. "Welcome to the team Ledyba."

We continue to walk on Route 30 when a someone runs by and snatches my Pokemon Egg from Rachel's possesion.

"Hey!" She shouts.

We begin to chase them trying to get the Pokemon Egg back. They keep running behind trees and bushes trying to lose us but we always keep a eye on them. Eventually, after running after them for a while we reach a cliff and the thief doesn't stop. They jump off the cliff where a huge ship rises up and they catch a ladder handing from it. Rachel jumps off the cliff too and grabs the egg from them but is now falling.

"Drew, Olivia stop! Meet us in Violet City!" I shout and jump off the cliff afterwards. I grab Rachel and holds her in my arms while we're falling.

"Justin are you crazy?" She asks me.

"I promised myself I wouldn't let you or Olivia get hurt, and I'm going to keep that promise." We continue falling head first with nothing but the sight of hitting the ground.


	6. Chapter 6: Separation

Chapter 6

_Justin's PoV_

As we get closer and closer to the ground, I'm not exactly sure what to do at this point.

"So, if you're going to protect us, how are we going to get out of this situation?" Rachel says.

"Not sure. Oh wait, I have an idea. Reach for my Pokeballs on my belt."

"Uh, okay." Rachel takes both Pokeballs from my belt and hands them to me.

"Okay, this one is Plusle's. Go!" I send Plusle out and begins falling with us. "Okay, wait it out Plusle." We get pretty close to the ground now. "Right, now get under us Plusle and use Magnet Rise!" He gets under us and begins to use Magnet Rise and have us float right above the ground just in time. "Thanks Plusle that's enough, return! Close call eh?"

"A little too close" Rachel says with a bit of worry. "So where are we exactly?"

"You tell me. I'm sure we're still on the same Route, just another location. Let's just start going this way until we see something I guess."

We begin heading north looking around and trying to remember our positions so we won't go in a circle. On the way we see a couple of Pokemon, but nothing that really interested us too much. We hear a Pokemon cry coming from behind a tree.

"What was that?" Rachel asks.

"Sounds like a Pokemon, let's check it out."

We head behind the tree to see what it is when we see a hurt Vulpix.

"Aww, poor baby." Rachel hands me the egg and then bends down and tends to the Vulpix. She pulls out some Super Potion and sprays the bruises on it's body. It also seems to have a broken paw, so she wraps it up. She then kisses it on the forehead and sends it on its way, even though it's a bit hesitant. Knowing Rachel's love for Fire types, I'm surprised that she didn't keep it.

"Good job Rachel, that was sweet of you."

"No big deal. I just wonder what happened to that poor Vulpix."

"I happened to that weak Vulpix." We hear a voice from behind us and turn around. We see a tall, strong guy in a army-like uniform.

"What?" Rachel says.

"You heard me. I was almost considering catching such a weak type. Fire types, ha."

"How dare you... Vulpix is probably very strong and fire types are not weak at all."

"Yeah, maybe compared to Magikarps. I'm out of here." He turns around and begins to walk away.

"Yeah and with that attitude, I'm sure you're weaker than Magikarp." I yell at him.

"What did you say punk?" He turns back around and looks at me.

"You heard me. Want to prove me wrong? Battle me right now. I need a easy target to train for my Gym battle." He walks up to me and gets really close to my face. He pushes me to the ground.

"You're not even strong enough to defeat my weakest Pokemon. We'll see each other again real soon." He begins to walk away again.

I put down my egg and get up to start chasing after the guy. Rachel grabs me.

"Chill, he's not worth it."

"What an ass." I calm down and pick up my egg. We see Vulpix come back out the bushes and walks up to Rachel.

"Vulpix Vul!"

"Looks like that Vulpix wants to join you. I'm not surprised after how well you treated it and how you defended it."

"Is that right Vulpix? Well just touch this Pokeball if you want to!" Rachel pulls out a Pokeball and sets it in front of Vulpix. Vulpix touches the ball and let's itself be captured. "Awesome, I have a Vulpix now."

All of a sudden, we feel a large gust of air. I look up and see a aircraft similar to the one we saw the thief jump into earlier. I get tackled by something strong; whether it's a Pokemon or Person, I'm not sure. I hit a tree behind me, hitting my back and head, and pass out.

I wake up tied to the tree that I hit and it's now late at night. I also don't see Rachel anywhere. I call her name a couple times, but get nothing back. I look up at the stars and start thinking about Olivia.

_Drew's PoV - After separation of Justin and Rachel_

After Justin and Rachel fell off the cliff, I lose sight of them. From this point, I'm not exactly sure what to do. Should we try to find him? No, I heard what he said before he jumped.

"We have to look for them!" Olivia shouts at me.

"No, he said meet him in Violet City and that's what we're going to do."

"That's ridiculous! We got to find them!" She shouts again.

"NO! He said meet in Violet City, and that's what we're going to do!" I sigh. "They will be fine."

"Okay... but only because it came from his mouth, not yours." She wipes her eyes as they got watery.

"Let's head back then."

We turn back to get onto the main path and start heading back towards Violet City. I decide that my Pokemon can use a little leg training so I let Glaceon and Scyther out their Pokeballs to walk along with us. Olivia decides to let Minun out its Pokeball as well and begins to carry Minun in her arms. We continue to walk until I see something on the ground.

"Woah, is that a Metal Coat?" I run over to it and pick it up.

"Hey! Put that down! I was just about to pick it up!" Some boy and girl runs up to me.

"Finders keepers."

"Oh yeah? How about we have a double battle for it then!" The boy says.

"Two versus one? That doesn't sound very fair."

"One? Who's your friend right there? She could battle." The girl says.

"Ugh, I'm not much of a double battler but it would be great to have this Metal Coat. Are you up for it Olivia?"

"Sure, why not."

"Good, let's start this then. Go Bellossom!" She says

"Go Vileplume!" He says.

"Okay Glaceon, get in there." Glaceon runs up to the battle area.

"I guess I'll try my new Pokemon. Go Ledyba!"

"I'll start this! Sunny Day Vileplume!" Vileplume begins to glow and the sun begins to shine harshly. "Now Bellossom..." "and Vileplume" "Double Solarbeam!" They say at the same time. Bellossom and Vileplume both let out powerful beams at light towards Glaceon and Ledyba.

"Glaceon dodge it!" Glaceon jumps out of the way. "Ledyba you too!" Ledyba flies to the side avoiding it as well. "Here's what you have to remember. After a powerful attack like that, you're Pokemon are tired and left off guard. Glaceon, Blizzard!" Glaceon begins to let out some ice but due to Sunny Day, it's not as powerful and is barely doing anything. "Ledyba help out with Silver Wind!" Ledyba begins flapping its wings letting out a strong wind and helping Blizzard blow harder and causing more damage.

"Break out of that Blizzard guys!" They shake off the Blizzard having taking a lot of damage and move out the way. "Again! Double Solarbeam!" Both Pokemon let's out another powerful Solarbeam towards Glaceon and Ledyba.

"Ledyba quickly use Light Screen on both of you!" Ledyba puts up two strong screens of light to protect them. The Solarbeams bounce right off the Light Screen and reflects the Solarbeam right back at them. The Solarbeam knocks out both Bellossom and Vileplume. Everyone returns their Pokemon except Drew.

"Uh, wow. I guess you guys win fair and square. Congrats on the Metal Coat!"

"Thanks. I'm Drew and this is Olivia."

"Hey, I'm Connor and this is Nina. Nice to meet you! We need to head to Cherrygrove though. Hope to see you again!" They walk off in the opposite direction.

"Drew.. Drew!... DREW!"

"Oh, huh?"

"Stop staring at Nina as she walks off."

"I wasn't."

"Sure, let's get moving."

I give Scyther the Metal Coat to hold and return it to its Pokeball. We continue to follow the path and then it starts to get dark. Without Rachel around to cook, we're going to have to rough it through until we find them or get to town.

"Olivia, I think we should set up camp here and get some sleep until the morning. I'm sure Justin and Rachel are doing the same."

"Okay..."

I set up a fire and a tent. Usually Rachel and Olivia shares a tent but since Rachel has the tent, I'll have to share with Olivia.

"I'm going to head to bed now. Come in the tent anytime you want." I say to Olivia.

"I'm going to stay up a little longer. Don't wait up for me." She replies.

As I climb into the tent, I look back at Olivia and see her staring at the stars.

"I know you're worried about them Olivia, but please get some rest." I say to myself as I go to bed.

_Rachel's PoV - After separation from Justin_

After seeing Justin knocked back into a tree, everything went black. I wake up in some form of aircraft wondering what exactly happened. That's when I seen a familiar face.

"Rachel, how nice is it to see you again" he says to me.

"Ansem, how unfortunate to see you again as well."

"I always loved your fierce attitude. This is why you're here."

"I'm here to set you straight again? I can do that."

"No. I want you to join Team Dusk" he laughs evil-like.

"Not only do I not know what Team Dusk is, I wouldn't join some team that you are in."

"That I am in? I lead it you silly girl. Our goal is to cover the world into complete darkness causing all Pokemon to surrender to us."

"Oh, so it was you who stole the egg from me earlier?"

"Steal? Don't mistake us for Team Bliss. We don't steal Pokemon."

"Either way, the answer is no. Now let me out of here or I'm going to have to beat you in everything like I did in the past."

"Shut your mouth. You will stay here until you decide to join."

Ansem walk out of the little room he has me trapped in. I sit down thinking of how I'm going to get out of this mess.

"Go Vulpix! Try to burn through the bottom with Ember!" Vulpix comes out and burns a big enough whole for me to squeeze through. But first I look to see where we are. Looks like Violet City. Perfect timing as well since we are right over water. I return Vulpix and dive into the water.

Now to get back to Justin.

_Olivia's PoV_

After Drew went to sleep, I continued to look at the stars. After a couple minutes I sense something. "Justin is in trouble. I have to find him." I write a note on a sheet of paper and leave it by the tent so Drew knows where I am when he awakens. Afterwards, I start heading back down the path near where Justin should of landed.

"I don't see anything... Come out Minun. Use a constant Spark to give me some light." Minun begins to light the area up with it's sparks. I continue going up from that spot to see if I can find Justin or Rachel. I see a foot in the distance. When I run up to it, I see Justin tied to a tree with his head looking down.

"Justin!" I run over to him and crouch down.

"Olive, I've never been happier to see anyone more in my life."

"Let me get you out of this." I start untying the rope that has bound him to the tree.

"Thank you so much." He says to me as I hug him. Knowing that he's okay makes me feel a lot better.

"Where's Rachel?" I ask him.

"I wish I knew that. I got knocked out and tied to this tree. She was gone when I woke up."

"I wish I knew where she was too." A voice comes from the distance.

"What do you mean?" Justin asks him.

"I had her in my possession and she disappeared near Violet City. I'm sure she's coming back to save her little boyfriend" he laughs.

"You kidnapped her? She better be okay. Who are you anyway?" Justin replies.

"Don't worry about that. Battle me. Go Spiritomb!"

_Justin's PoV_

I stare at the Spiritomb wondering if I should even waste my time on this guy. I grab one of my Pokeballs...


	7. Chapter 7: Reunited and it Feels so Good

Chapter 7

I grab my Pokeball and decide to battle him.

"Let's go Furret!" I throw my Pokeball and Furret comes flying out.

"Furret? Ha. You can't even pick a good Pokemon to battle against a ghost type. Return Spiritomb." He begins to walk off.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!" I shout.

"Shut up. Learn to battle before you even think about battling me. Fight that Gastly right there or something."

"I'll show you! Furret use Focus Punch on that Gastly!" Furret's hand begins to glow and punches Gastly, however it goes right through Gastly. "Huh?" Gastly uses Payback and knocks Furret out.

"Told you so." Ansem walks away.

"Justin, you know better than that. Normal and Fighting moves don't work on Ghosts. Let me try. Go Minun!" Olivia sends out her Minun to battle. "Minun use Quick Attack to get close to Gastly!" Minun run to Gastly. "Now Spark!" Minun shocks Gastly. Gastly starts using Night Shade. "Dodge that Minun and then Spark once more!" Minun jumps up and then sparks Gastly once more. "Now a Thunder Wave!" Minun paralyzes Gastly with Thunder Wave. "Now for a Pokeball!" She throws the Pokeball at Gastly, easily catching it. "And that's how you do it. Not really my type of Pokemon, but it'll do."

"Grrr..." I get kind of upset. I mean, why wouldn't I? I'm the trainer and she knows her match ups better than me. I return Furret to his Pokeball.

"Return Minun." Olivia walks over to me. "Don't worry Justin. Let's go back and find Drew."

We begin walking back to were they were camping out. I continue to think about the bad combination I had against that Gastly and how I didn't think about how fighting moves don't work against ghosts. I hear something behind me. I turn around and see Olivia on her knees. I run over to her.

"You okay Olive?"

"Yeah, just tired. Haven't had any sleep in a bit."

"Here" I bend down, "Hop on my back and get some rest."

"Are you sure?" As she gets on my back

"Yeah, you aren't heavy."

I begin walking towards the main path again. I hear a slightly heavy breathing in my ear. I look back to see Olivia is finally asleep. "Sleep well Olive" and I keep walking. After a while of walking, I see a town. Looks like I hit Violet town and completely missed Drew's camp. I decide to keep going in Violet to find a Pokemon Center for Olivia. After getting to one, I ask Nurse Joy for a room for her.

"Do you need a room as well? You look tired."

"No, I need to find a friend of mines."

"Is he in some form of danger?"

"No, but he has no idea where we are."

"I think it'd be best for you to get some rest as well. I'm sure your friend will be fine until then."

"Okay then. Drew can take care of himself."

I bring Olivia to her room and lay her down on the bed. I head back out the room and begin to close the door. Before I close the door all the way I hear Olivia say,

"Justin."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I close the door and head to my room. After laying down for a couple minutes, I fall asleep.

_Drew's PoV_

I wake up in the morning to find that Olivia isn't in the tent. I look outside of the tent and don't see her out there either. Knowing her, she never got any sleep at all and is probably out looking for Justin. I put out the fire that we had lit last night and pack up everything including the tent.

"Come out Glaceon and Scyther!" Both of my Pokemon come out awaiting my command. "We're going to head back and look around for Justin and Olivia." We begin walking back using the bottom way this time. I come across some water and see a Psyduck walking around. "A Psyduck in these parts? That's uncommon. Might as well catch it. Get in there Scyther!"

Scyther steps forward ready to battle. "Vacuum Wave!" Scyther creates a large wave of wind blowing back Psyduck. Psyduck follows with Water Gun that hits Scyther directly. "Another Vacuum Wave Scyther!" Scyther blasts Psyduck back again. "Annnnnnd Pokeball go!" The Pokeball shakes a couple times, but the Psyduck bursts out. "Grrr. Scyther Wing Attack!" Scyther flies into Psyduck hitting it hard. "Again, go Pokeball!" This time catching the Psyduck.

I walk over to the Pokeball and pick it up. "Psyduck wouldn't be my first choice in Pokemon, but it's better than nothing." Then I hear someone clapping behind me. I turn around.

"Good job Drew!" Rachel smiles.

"At least I found one of you." I reply.

"Yeah, I just came back from where I seen Justin last. He's not there unfortunately."

"Well that saves me some time then. Where do you think he is?"

"Not sure, but I think it'd be best to head to Violet for now."

"Okay then." We start going towards Violet.

_Justin's PoV_

I get out of bed to see that my Pokemon Egg is gone. I run out to the lobby of the Pokemon Center to see Olivia warming the egg up.

"Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. It was cold in your room so I figured it would be better if I brought it out here" she smiles.

I head back into my room and get washed up. I grab my Pokeballs and straighten up my hair a bit. I head back out to the lobby.

"Excuse me."

"Yes Nurse Joy?"

"I found this poor, hurt Pokemon the other night in front of my Pokemon Center. I don't think it has a trainer since no one has come looking for it. I would love for someone like you to take care of it."

"Um, sure. What type of Pokemon is it?"

"A Chikorita. It's a bit shy but I'm sure it'll warm up to you."

I walk over towards the Chikorita and it's a bit hesitate towards me. "It's okay, I'm just here to help." I stick my hand out towards it and it puts it's hand into mine. "See? Now you want to come with me?" I pull out a Pokeball.

"Chika chika!" It presses the button on the Pokeball and allows itself to be captured.

"Alright so are you ready to go?" Olivia asks me.

"Yeah, we need to find the camp Drew is at and then find Rachel afterwards."

"Let us save you both the trouble." As the Pokemon Center door opens up and Rachel with Drew walks in.

"Well thanks. How are you two doing?"

"We're good." Drew says.

"Well, you both look dirty. How about guys get washed up before we head out."

A couple minutes later, Drew and Rachel are ready to go. At this point, we're not sure what to do first. After Nurse Joy told us about the tour of Sprout Tower and the Tournament coming up, we all were at a debate on what to do first.

"Gym!" I say.

"Contest!" Olivia shouts.

"Tournament!" Drew follows up.

"Sprout Tower Tour!" Rachel says.


	8. Chapter 8: First Contest Jitters

Chapter 8

As we continue to yell at each other to see what we're doing first, Nurse Joy interrupts us.

"Uh, I'm not sure why you guys are even arguing about this. The Contest starts soon, the Tournament is right after the Contest, the Tour ends by tomorrow, and you can do the Gym battle at any time."

"So that settles it then! Contest here we go!" Olivia says with excitement.

"Then we'll head to the Tournament area" Drew says.

"Then the tour" Rachel follows up.

"And I guess I can do the Gym battle tomorrow. I'll be in the Contest, Tournament, and on the tour anyway" I say with a little disappointment.

That being said, we head to the Violet Contest area. Upon getting inside, Olivia and myself register at the front desk. We get our Contest cards and walk away since the Contest doesn't start for another 5 minutes. As we go to sit in the lobby area, a man walks up to us.

"Hey there. I'm an inventor and just finished a new machine but I need to test it. May I ask all four of you for you assistance?"

"Um, sure. What's the machine do?" I have a confused look on my face.

"It's like a Pokemon trading machine except it randomizes the Pokemon the trainers get. So you all put in a Pokemon to trade, then it's random which you will get."

"I'm not sure about this" Rachel says with worry.

"Hmm. What do you guys think Drew and Olive?" I ask.

"I guess I'll try" Drew says.

"I don't see any harm. At least I know my Pokemon are in the right hands" Olivia replies.

"I guess I'll do it too then" Rachel says.

"Excellent! Let's get started. All four of you put a Pokemon in a slot and I'll start the machine up."

We all put a Pokemon in a slot. I decide to choose Chikorita since I haven't built too much of a relationship with it. He hits the button and the Pokeballs start bouncing around and then... "Ding!" We all have a Pokeball in front of us now. We all pick them up wondering what we got back.

"Let's let them all out and see who got who then" I say. "Rachel, you start us off."

"Okay. Go Pokeball!"

"Vul-vul!"

"Apparently I got my Vulpix back."

"Guess it's fate then. Let me go now" Drew throws his Pokeball.

"Gastly."

"Huh, a Gastly. Now that's more my style."

"So you got my Gastly Drew? I didn't see it's appeal for contests so take good care of it. Let's see what I got!" Olivia throws her Pokeball.

"Chika!"

"How cute! I got Chikorita!"

"Hmmm." I throw my Pokeball.

"Psy!"

"A Psyduck? Wasn't expecting that."

"Heh, yeah I caught one when looking for you." Drew says to me.

"Anyway! Thanks for helping me test my machine you four!"

"No problem" we all say.

We look at the screen to see that the Contest has already started.

"That was an amazing appeal! Now for Coordinator number 15, Justin!" Jillian the Pokemon Contest Announcer says.

"Oh, I'm up. I haven't even thought of an appeal. Guess I'll be doing this from the top of my head."

I run out to the arena with a bit of worry and intimidation from the crowd. I just count to three and...

"Go Furret!" Furret comes flying out of it's Pokeball. "Uh, let's see. Use Defense Cur but leave a little opening at the bottom!" Furret balls up but leaves a small opening. "Now use that Water Pulse we've been practicing!"

"Practicing? When did they have time to practice?" Rachel says to herself.

Furret uses Water Pulse, blasting itself into the air. "Now uncurl yourself and Water Pulse again!" Furret creates a ball of water in front of itself. "Now finish with a Focus Punch!" Furret punches the Water Pulse causing a sparkling water display to rain down onto itself.

"Marvelous appeal Justin!" Jillian says.

"That's how we do it Furret, return." I return Furret to it's Pokeball and walks back to the lobby area.

"Great job Justin" Rachel says.

"Thanks! Now get out there and wow them Olive."

"O-okay..." She looks worried.

"Now for our last, but certainly not least, Olivia!"

Olivia walks out onto the stage and sends out Ledyba. "Now Ledyba use Light Screen and Reflect!" Ledyba puts up a Light Screen on one side and a Reflect on another. "Now Supersonic!" Ledyba let's out a sound wave that bounces between each barrier until they shatter, ending her appeal.

"Great appeal Olivia!" Jillian says.

Olivia returns back to us in the lobby.

"Good job Olivia" Drew says to her.

"Yeah, great appeal!" I follow up.

"I didn't think it was that great, but we will see" Olivia says.

After waiting a bit for the judges to get their scores together, Jillian comes back on to announce the eight coordinators moving on.

"And here we go! The eight moving on are..."

The screen begins to show the faces, with names under them, of those moving on:

Connor

"So Connor is the number one contender eh?" Drew says.

"You know him?" I ask.

"Olivia and I ran into him in the past."

It continues:

Cody

Jessie

Darryl

Justin

Tanya

Brittney

Phil

"And here are the match ups!"

Connor vs. Phil

Cody vs. Justin

Jessie vs. Darryl

Tanya vs. Brittney

"And that's it! See you all in the second round!"

We all look at Olivia knowing that she will be upset at not making it.

"Congratulations Justin" she says with tears in her eyes. She then runs out of the arena.

"Olive..."

"Justin, give her some time to herself. You just think about winning this thing" Rachel says to me.

After defeating Cody in the first match, I'm in the midst of battle with Connor.

"Plusle watch out!" Plusle hops out of the way of Gyarados Hydro Pump. "Now Plusle use Spar.."

"And that's it folks time is up!" Jillian interrupts me. "The winner is... Connor!"

"Ugh..." I look down at the ground. I walk over to Connor to congratulate him. "Good job Connor. Great Gyarados you got there."

"Thanks! Hope to have another battle with you soon."

I walk back to the arena, when Drew comes over to me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... That Connor is one tough cookie. Any sign of Olivia yet?"

"Nope."

"Now for our final match up it's Connor against Brittney!" Jillian says coming from the TV.

"Let me know who wins; I'm going to go take a shower. It's been a rough day and we still got that Tournament and tour." I say to Drew and then walk off.

After my shower I go back outside to find Olivia. I walk up to her.

"You doing okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me." She replies.

Drew walks over to us.

"Connor won it all" he says.

"Not surprising" I reply. "Let's go register for that Tournament."

"AHHHHHHH!" Someone screams from behind us.

"Rachel?"


	9. Chapter 9: Weather Conundrum

Chapter 9

After we heard a scream from behind us, we turned around to check it out. I was especially worried because it sounds like Rachel. When we arrived where we heard the scream come from, we saw an aircraft with Rachel tied up by a rope and being pulled into it.

"Rachel! Drew, hold my egg." I jump up and grab Rachel's leg. I grab one of Rachel's Pokeballs. "Go Vulpix! Use Ember on the rope!" Vulpix comes out and burns the rope, causing it to snap. We fall onto the ground.

"Thanks for breaking my fall Justin" Rachel says, sitting on my face.

"You're welcome but can you get your butt off my face?" I mumble.

Rachel gets off of me and helps me up. We look up at the aircraft to see a man looking down at us.

"You again? Why don't you stay out of my way?" The strange man asks me.

"I think the real question is, what do you want with Rachel?" I ask him.

"Ha. You'll see soon enough." The aircraft flies off into the distance.

"Who is that guy?" I say to myself.

"Ansem" Rachel says.

"And who is he exactly?"

"Leader of Team Dusk."

"Not sure who Team Dusk is, but I'm glad you're okay."

"Not that I like to interrupt this loving reunion, but we do have a tournament to enter" Drew walks up to us and hands me the egg back.

We run back to the tournament area and register. Rachel and Olivia decided to enter as well after they found out that it's a one Pokemon tournament. We decide to train all of our Pokemon so we don't give away the Pokemon we will use in the tournament. After a couple minutes of training, the announcer makes an... well, announcement.

"Alright everyone! This is a one-on-one, one Pokemon tournament with only eight participants. The reward is a complete mystery! Look at the board to see who are you against and let us get started!"

I go check out the board to see who I am up against:

Justin vs. Manny

Drew vs. Connor

Olivia vs. April

Rachel vs. James

"Well that's a familiar match up" Drew walks up to the board. "Connor and me eh? This should be cake." He walks away.

"Our first match is Justin against Manny. Please approach the battlefield!"

I walk up to the battlefield to see a young boy across from me. Even though he's young, he looks determined.

"Begin!"

"Go Psyduck!" I send Psyduck out of it's Pokeball.

"Psy."

"Time to battle Diglett!" Manny sends out a Diglett.

"Diglett!"

"Diglett start this with dig!" Diglett digs deep underground.

"Be careful Psyduck! Stay focused and wait for it!" Psyduck closes it's eyes and waits for Diglett. "Now Psyduck, jump up and use Water Gun right under you!" Psyduck does this, making the ground muddy. Diglett comes up and gets stuck in the mud. "Now Psyduck, disable!" Psyduck's eyes glow disabling Dig.

"Diglett, Magnitude!" Diglett attempts to use Magnitude but the mud is preventing Diglett from down much.

"Psyduck use Water Gun!" Psyduck scores a direct hit on Diglett, causing it to faint.

"Diglett is unable to battle! The win goes to Psyduck and Justin will move on!"

I walk off the battlefield to go sit down and as Drew walks past me, I give him a high-five.

"Good luck in there."

"Thanks, you did great."

I sit down with Olivia and Rachel to watch the match. I am especially considered in this one. No matter who wins, it'll be a rematch for me. Drew from the first tournament and Connor from the Contest. Two strong battlers...

"Our next match up is Drew against Connor. Begin!"

"Let's go Castform!" Connor sends out his Castform.

"Putting me against a coordinator? I'll just make quick work of you again using Glaceon" Drew sends out Glaceon after his cocky comment. "Now Glaceon start with a Ice Shard!"

"Castform, Sunny Day then Weather Ball!" Castform quickly makes the sun come out, turns Castform into a sun-like figure, then uses Weather Ball to melt the Ice Shard that was used.

"Wow that was fast. Glaceon lets switch it up, Water Pulse!" Glaceon lets out a huge ball of water.

"Castform, Hail and then Weather Ball once more!" Castform makes it hail this time, turning into Snowy-cloud-like figure, then uses Weather Ball to freeze the Water Pulse and sending it back to Glaceon, getting a direct hit. "Now Castform, Sunny Day Weather Ball once again." Castform changes the weather once more and then uses Weather Ball. Weather Ball, being fire this time, knocks out Glaceon.

"Quick work eh?" Connor smiles at Drew.

"Return Glaceon." Drew walks over to Connor. "I shouldn't of underestimated you. Great job."

"For a coordinator?"

"For anyone." Drew and Connor shakes hands showing great sportsmanship.

After watching that match, knowing that I have to go against a Castform that can change the weather that fast, I get worried. I continue to sit to watch Olivia and Rachel's matches. Rachel makes it look easy taking out James with her Vulpix. Olivia, however struggles with her match but still beats April with her Ledyba.

"Round One was amazing but now it's time to start Round Two! It will begin with Justin and Connor!"

"Go Psyduck!"

"And you go Castform!"

"Psyduck try a Water Pulse!" Psyduck launches a Water Pulse straight for Castform, hitting it pretty hard. "Nice job Psyduck, try another Water Pulse!"

"Castform, Hail and Weather Ball." Castform changes the weather, then freezes the Water Pulse with Weather Ball and sending it back to Psyduck, hitting Psyduck.

"Psyduck try another Water Pulse!" Psyduck lets out a third Water Pulse towards Castform.

"Again Castform, Weather Ball." Castform freezes it and hits Psyduck yet again.

"Hm. I got it! Psyduck, Water Gun!" Psyduck sprays water at Castform.

"Do it again Castform, Weather Ball!" Castform's Weather Ball freezes the water, sending a column of water back at Psyduck.

"Now Psyduck, Confusion!" Psyduck uses it's psychic powers to send the ice back at Castform, hitting it really hard.

"Castform is unable to battle, Psyduck wins!"

"Return Psyduck" I walk over to Connor.

"So that makes it one to one" Connor says to me.

"I guess so. Great Castform you got there."

"Thanks!"

A couple minutes later, I continue to watch Olivia and Rachel battle each other.

"Vulpix use Ember on Ledyba!" Vulpix hits the Ledyba hard with it's Ember.

"Ledyba get up!" Ledyba then begins to glow. "Ledyba?" After a couple of seconds, Ledyba evolved into Ledian. "A Ledian? Awesome! Okay Ledian, Mach Punch!" Ledian lets out a punch with blinding speed, knocking out Vulpix.

"Vulpix is unable to battle. Ledian wins and Olivia will be moving to the final round tomorrow!"

"Gah" Rachel returns her Vulpix and walks away.

I follow her and Drew and Olivia goes to the Pokemon Center.

"So no tour?"

"There's one more tomorrow, so just leave me alone."

"You okay Rachel?"

"How did I lose to her?"

"Because she's good at raising her Pokemon, the same reason why you will probably beat her in the future."

"Yeah, but I just lost to a rookie."

"Why do you give her such a hard time?"

"I thought it was obvious" Rachel stops walking and looks at me.

"It is?"

"You really are blind aren't you?" She walks back to the Pokemon Center.

After a minute of thinking about what she said, I still don't understand. I go back to the Pokemon Center since it is getting late. After a couple of minutes of talking, we all head to bed. While I'm lying down, I can't get to sleep so I decide to get some fresh air. When I walk out, I see Olivia leaning on a fence, looking up at the stars.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I ask her.

"Yeah. Can't sleep either?"

"Nope, Rachel kind of got into my head. What about you?"

"Worried about battling you truthfully."

"Just promise me you will give it your all."

"Deal!"


	10. Chapter 10: Stones Galore

Chapter 10

After a shower the next morning I head to the lobby of the Pokemon Center to find Drew eating breakfast. I go over to the table and sit with him.

"Morning Drew."

"Morning. Sleep well?" He takes a bite of his food.

"More or less."

"Ready for that match against Olivia?"

"More or less" I laugh.

"Should be easy for you. I mean, you did beat Connor."

"Hopefully."

Rachel comes out of her room and sits beside Drew.

"Morning boys" She pinches a piece of Drew's food and eats it.

"Did I say you could have some?"

"Oh shush. Justin you ready for your battle today?"

"Maybe. I think I need more work with Psyduck if I'm going to win." I stand up. "I'll see you guys at the Finals. I'm going to train a bit." I walk out of the Pokemon Center.

I find a wide-open area to train at. "Let's go Psyduck!" I send Psyduck out of it's Pokeball. "If we're going to win this, we need to learn a new move. Let's try out a Icy Wind." Psyduck begins to let out some air from it's mouth, but it's fairly

weak and not really cold. "Good try, one more Psyduck." Psyduck again tries to use Icy Wind, this time letting out a lot more air and it's slightly cooler. "Looks like you're getting it Psyduck. Try really hard this time!" Psyduck pushes itself to do Icy Wind and succeeds with a powerful icy blast this time. "There we go!"

"Justin!" Someone calls from behind.

"Huh?" I turn around and see Olivia.

"The match starts in a couple minutes! Let's go!"

"Oh okay. Return Psyduck" I put Psyduck back into it's Pokeball.

We walk back to the Tournament Area to see it's time to get started.

"And there they are! It's time to start the final match! Justin, Olivia, please approach the battlefield!"

Both of us go onto outside sides of the battlefield.

"Begin!"

"Good luck Justin. Go Ledian!" Olivia sends out her Ledian.

"Back at ya. Go Psyduck!" I send Psyduck out. "Start us off with a Water Gun!" Psyduck sprays water towards Ledian.

"Use Light Screen Ledian!" Ledian puts up a Light Screen that blocks the Water Gun. "Now Comet Punch!" Ledian goes in and punches Psyduck three times.

"Psyduck, Water Pulse!" Psyduck lets out a ball of water.

"Silver Wind!" Ledian shatters the Water Pulse and hitting Psyduck with Silver Wind as well. "Now Mach Punch!" Ledian punches Psyduck with a ton of speed.

"Let's use your new move, Icy Wind!" Psyduck hits Ledian with Icy Wind, leaving it covered in frost.

"Agility Ledian!" Ledian flies around with a lot of speed, getting rid of all the frost. "Comet Punch!" Ledian tries to punch Psyduck, but Psyduck avoids all of the punches. "Silver Wind!"

"Psyduck, Icy Wind!" Psyduck and Ledian's winds collide and is evened, canceling each other's attacks out. "Psyduck do a Water Pulse and follow with a Icy Wind!" Psyduck does a Water Pulse then freezes it with Icy Wind.

"Ledian send it back with a Silver Wind!" Ledian blows the ice ball back at Psyduck, hitting it with a direct hit and knocking it out.

"Psyduck is unable to battle. Ledian wins and Olivia is our tournament winner!"

"I... I won?" Olivia has a surprised look on her face.

"Return Psyduck. Congratulations Olivia. You did great!"

"Thanks Justin! I can't believe I won!"

"And as the winner, here's your reward!" The announcer walks up to Olivia with a case. "A complete set of evolutionary stones."

"Wow." Olivia opens the case up to see a Fire Stone, Water Stone, Thunderstone, Leaf Stone, Moon Stone, Sun Stone, Shiny Stone, Dusk Stone, Dawn Stone, and a Everstone.

After the tournament we walked back to the Pokemon Center to get our Pokemon all rested up. We all sit around at a table talking.

"So I decided what I want to do with these stones" Olivia opens up the case again.

"Decided? You didn't know what you were going to do with them in the first place?" I ask.

"Nope. I do now though. I've decided to share them with the people who have helped me get here in the first place."

"Rachel, I know you only use Fire types, so it would make sense for you to have the Fire Stone" Olivia hands the Fire Stone to Rachel.

"Justin, I know you love Electric types, so here's the Thunderstone" Olivia hands me the Thunderstone.

"Drew, I don't think I have a stone specifically for you, but I want you to have the Dawn Stone" Olivia hands Drew the Dawn Stone.

"Are you sure about this Olive?" I asked.

"Of course I am. And if you guys ever need another one of these stones, just let me know."

"I'm going to train a little, but thanks Olivia" Drew hugs Olivia and then walks off.

"Why?" Rachel says.

"Why what?" Olivia looks at Rachel confused.

"As much as I mess with you and bother you, you give me a Fire Stone. Why?"

"Because I know you're a nice person, even if you aren't always nice to me. I always hoped that eventually we could be friends."

"We'll see. I'll meet you guys at Sprout Tower." Rachel gets up and walks off with the Fire Stone.

"That was really nice of you Olive" I say.

"I wouldn't be here without you guys, especially you Justin."

"Heh. We should start heading to Sprout Tower for that tour."

We head outside of the Pokemon Center and see Drew training. I waved at him to let him know that we were heading to Sprout Tower and he came along. When we reached the entrance, we saw Rachel and entered inside to get a tour.

"Welcome all to Sprout Tower. Let us begin the tour."

We walk around the ground floor learning about the structure of the building. We were told about the swaying pillar in the middle. We learned that it's built that way to protect the building from earthquakes due to it's flexibility. There was also a legend that the swaying pillar used to be a 100-foot-tall Bellsprout and that's why it's called the Sprout Tower. It is also a fact that all the monks on the upper floors mainly train Bellsprout but some have Hoothoot as well. When I asked whether I could go up to the other floors to battle some of the monks, I was told the monks were busy and I couldn't.

After the tour we headed out of the Sprout Tower.

"Well that was very educational" Drew says.

"Yeah, only thing left is for us to challenge the Gym here Drew" I reply.

"Let's get to it then."

We head towards the Gym to see a young girl walking out of the Gym. She has long blonde hair, covering up her left eye. She stops and looks at us, then does a slight wave. Olivia, Rachel, and myself waves back at her. Drew then waves shortly after. She pushes her hair away from her face, smiles, and blushes. She then realized she was blushing so she covers up her face with her hands, then runs off.

"Wonder why she ran off" Drew says.

We walk into the Gym and see another girl with very long black hair and a scar on her cheek.

"Hello there. We are looking for the Gym Leader to challenge the Gym."

"Well you are looking at her" the Ref says. "That is Lilly, the Violet City Gym, Dark-type Gym Leader. There is no way she is going to lose twice in a row, so whoever is the challenger the is ready for defeat, stand on the other side of the battlefield and get ready for battle."

"Want to go first Drew? Doesn't matter to me."

"Sure." Drew stands on the other side of the battlefield and the rest of us go sit down to watch.

"The Violet City Gym battle pitting Drew, the challenger, and Lilly, the Gym Leader, will now begin! Two Pokemon for each side. The battle will be over when both of one side's Pokemon are unable to battle. Only the challenger is allowed substitutions. Let us begin!"

"Let's see... Dark-type gym so Gastly is at a disadvantage here... Go Scyther!"

"Scizor!"

"Scizor? Oh, so my Scyther finally evolved from that Metal Coat. Then let's do it Scizor!"

"Battle time Houndour." Lilly sends out a Houndour.

"Scizor lets start this with a Bullet Punch!" Scizor speeds toward Houndour and swings it's claw at it.

"Fire Fang." Houndour bites Scizor's claw, dealing a lot of damage from the fire in it's mouth. "Flamethrower." Houndour breaths fire on Scizor at a close range, dealing a lot of damage again and knocking Scizor out.

"Scizor is unable to battle, Houndour is the winner."

"Grrr... Return Scizor."

"Wow... Two hits" I say.

"Let's go Glaceon!" Drew sends out his Glaceon to battle next. "Use Blizzard!" Glaceon lets out a powerful Blizzard.

"Counter, Flamethrower." Houndour let's out a Flamethrower wiping out Blizzard and hitting Glaceon as well.

"Try a Bite Glaceon!" Glaceon runs in to Bite Houndour.

"Faint Attack." Houndour stands there letting Glaceon get close then lands a Faint Attack on it knocking it back. "Finish with Fire Fang." Houndour goes up and bites Glaceon, knocking it out.

"Glaceon is unable to battle, Houndour is the winner and the victory goes to Lilly!"

"Return." Drew walks over to us and sits beside me. "Beat her."

I nod at him and walk up to the battlefield.

"The second Violet City Gym battle pitting Justin, the challenger, and Lilly, the Gym Leader, will now begin! Again the rules are, two Pokemon for each side. The battle will be over when both of one side's Pokemon are unable to battle. Only the challenger is allowed substitutions. Let us begin!"

"Go Furret!" I send out my Furret.

"Umbreon, your turn." She sends out a Umbreon.

"Furret, Quick Attack!" Furret runs in toward Umbreon.

"Faint Attack." Umbreon hits Furret with a quick hit when it gets close, knocking it out in one hit.

"Furret is unable to battle, Umbreon is the winner."

"We're done." I return Furret to it's Pokeball then walk out of the Gym. Olivia, Drew, and Rachel chases after me.

"Justin, wait!"

"What?"

"Why didn't you use another Pokemon?" Drew asks.

"Why bother? Didn't stand a chance anyway."

"So instead of trying, you decide to forfeit and walk out? Weak."

"Weak? So it's weak of me trying to protect my Pokemon instead of putting them at risk of getting hurt?"

"No, it's weak of you to quit without even trying. There's no way you're going to beat a Gym if you just walk out like that."

"Whatever." I walk off to the Pokemon Center.

"Sore loser." Drew says to himself.

After getting to the Pokemon Center, I give Nurse Joy my Furret to take care of it. I decide to go to my room to recollect my thoughts by laying down a bit.

"So you give up?" Rachel walks into my room and sits on the bed.

"No. I just need time to think other a strategy to defeat her."

"I have an idea."

"Really? What's that?"

"Talking to the other guy who lost to her. Together you guys could figure it out."

"What? Talk to the guy who called me weak? No, I think I'm good."

"Get over it. You can't get upset at every little thing someone says to you."

"Also, I didn't mean what I said." Drew walks into the room. "But you can't just give up after one defeat. You have to keep pushing."

"Okay. Now let's figure out how to defeat Lilly."

"Right." Drew and I shake hands.


	11. Chapter 11: Background Check

Chapter 11

The next afternoon, after a shower, I went to the lobby to find Olivia and Rachel at the table.

"Morning girls."

"Morning?" They ask me.

"Yeah?"

"It's past noon you know?" Rachel says.

"Really? I must of overslept... Anyway, where's Drew?"

"I thought he was still sleep."

"Nope, he's gone."

"Hmm."

Drew then walks into the Pokemon Center.

"Where you been Drew?"

"Just getting this," he flicks something at me and I catch it.

"Is this a badge?"

"Nocturnal Badge to be exact. Now go to the Violet City Gym and get yourself one as well."

"Right." I nod at Drew, hand him his badge back, and begin to head to the Violet City Gym with Drew, Olivia, and Rachel.

Upon entering the Violet Gym, I see the ref standing around and the leader sitting down.

"I would like to challenge the Gym once more" I say to them.

"Very well. Stand at the other end of the battlefield and let's begin" the Ref replies.

"Hold my egg Rachel" I walk over to the battlefield.

"The Violet City Gym battle pitting Justin, the challenger, and Lilly, the Gym Leader, will now begin! Two Pokemon for each side. The battle will be over when both of one side's Pokemon are unable to battle. Only the challenger is allowed substitutions. Let us begin!"

"Right, let's try this once more Furret!" I send Furret out of it's Pokeball.

"Houndour" Lilly sends out her Houndour.

"Furret, Quick Attack!" Furret begins to speed toward Houndour.

"Ember" Houndour begins to use Ember .

"Furret jump up and use Iron Tail!" Furret jumps and it's tail begins to glow.

"Iron Tail? That's new" Olivia says.

"Yeah, we practiced that last night" Drew answers.

"Move Houndour" Houndour tries to move out of the way but gets hit by Iron Tail.

"There we go Furret! Now use Focus Punch!" Furret runs in and hits Houndour with a powerful Focus Punch.

"Flamethrower" Houndour hits Furret with a Flamethrower, covering it with fire.

"That's enough Furret, return!" I return Furret to it's Pokeball. "You did well. Now let's go Psyduck! Start off with a Water Gun!" Psyduck let's out a Water Gun, hitting Houndour.

"Bite" Houndour runs up to Psyduck.

"Water Gun again Psyduck!" Psyduck uses another Water Gun right into the mouth of Houndour. Houndour falls back, coughs up some smoke, and passes out.

"Houndour is unable to battle, Psyduck is the winner!"

"Return Houndour. You should of done better. Umbreon, go." Umbreon comes out of it's Pokeball. "Quick Attack" Umbreon speeds towards Psyduck.

"Psyduck use Icy Wind!" Psyduck blows a cold wind towards Umbreon dealing damage and slowing it down some, however Quick Attack still hits Psyduck. "Psyduck try a Scratch!" Psyduck runs towards Umbreon.

"Faint Attack" Umbreon uses Faint Attack, hitting Psyduck hard.

"Psyduck use Water Pulse to the ground to create a wave of water!" Psyduck makes a wave of water towards Umbreon.

"Move Umbreon" Umbreon jumps up to avoid the water.

"Focus Punch!" Furret flies through the water and punches Umbreon hard, knocking out Umbreon.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, Furret wins and the battle goes to Justin!"

"Furret? Where did Furret come from?" Olivia says.

"I changed Pokemon right after Psyduck made that wave of water, to get a surprise attack."

"Nice quick thinking Justin" Drew says.

"Congratulations" Lilly returns Umbreon to its Pokeball and walks off.

"Here is the Nocturnal Badge. Take care" the Ref hands me a badge.

"The first of eight!" I say.

After we return to the Pokemon Center, I hand Nurse Joy my Pokemon to heal.

"Congratulations Justin!" Drew, Olivia, and Rachel says.

"Thanks guys."

"Here's your egg back" Rachel hands me my egg back, but in between both our hands the egg begins to glow. "Looks like it's hatching finally." After a couple seconds of glowing, the egg finally turns into a Eevee. "An gray Eevee? That's an unusual color."

"Eevee!" Eevee jumps into my arms.

"Well, welcome to the team Eevee! Thanks for the help of taking care of the egg Rachel."

"No problem" she smiles at me.

"So what's the plan?" Drew asks me because apparently I'm the map of the group.

"Well the next Gym is in Azalea Town."

"And there's a contest there as well" Olivia says.

"So Route 32, Union Cave, Route 33, and then it's Azalea Town."

After obtaining my Pokemon back from Nurse Joy, we head down to Route 32. Oddly enough, we decided to start this trip mid-day, meaning we'll have to stop early on. After walking on Route 32 for a while, we run into a familiar face catching a Pokemon.

"Yes... I finally got you."

"Hey there!" I say.

"Hm? O-oh hello."

"I'm Justin."

"Hey Justin."

"I'm Rachel."

"Nice to meet you Rachel."

"I'm Olivia."

"You too Olivia."

"And I'm Drew."

The girl pushes her hair from over her left eye. "H-hey D-Drew" she drools on Drew a little bit. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it" he wipes it off.

"I'm Amy by the way."

"Nice to meet you Amy. I believe we saw you before coming out of the Violet City Gym" I say.

"Yeah, I got a badge there and was on my way to Azalea town before I ran into a Pokemon I wanted to catch."

"I'm assuming you got it?"

"Yes I did! Let me show you! Gooooo Pichu!"

"Pichu!"

"Awesome a Pichu!"

"Yup! Return!"

"We're on our way towards Azalea as well, want to travel along with us?"

"W-with you guys? I don't want to get in the way..."

"No it's fine, the more the merrier."

"Okay!"

So with a new friend with us, we continue to travel Route 32 getting closer and closer to Union Cave. When we finally arrive near the entrance to the Union Cave, Rachel suggests we set up camp outside of it because camping inside could be dangerous. We set up tents and Rachel uses her Magby to start a campfire and begins to make us dinner while we sit around the fire, Olivia beside me and Amy beside Drew.

"So we are you from Amy?" I ask.

"Jubilife City, but I later moved to Sandgem Town."

"Jubilife and Sandgem?" Olivia asks.

"They are in the Sinnoh Region."

"Interesting."

"So what are you doing in Johto?" I ask.

"To compete in the Silver Conference of course. I decided to start in Johto, and return to Sinnoh later. I brought the first Pokemon I ever befriend with me, which is Poliwag. On the way I caught a Wailmer and you know I got a Pichu now."

"Cool!"

"What about you Justin? What's your story?"

"I just started my journey as well to both conquer the Silver Conference and the Grand Festival. I'm from New Bark Town and I was pretty much living on my own now. Of course I was never lonely with Olivia and Rachel around, but my parents are always out and about. Both my parents are Pokemon Researchers, so my mother went to Kanto to study Pokemon there, while my Father is in Hoenn. Before I started my journey, my Father sent me two Hoenn region Pokemon and I gave one to Olivia. Plusle being the first Pokemon I got. I caught a Sentret on the way, which is now a Furret. I got Psyduck in a trade from Drew. Oh! And I got a egg in a tournament, which hatched into an Eevee."

"Wow so you have four Pokemon! That's amazing!"

"You have one less than me, it's not that amazing" I laugh.

"Heh... I guess... So Olivia, what about you?"

"Oh... Well I am also from New Bark Town. I lived with my parents and never really had any goals dealing with Pokemon, but Justin convinced me to become a Coordinator as well. I got a Minun and Chikorita from Justin. I caught a Ledyba on the way the to Violet and it's now a Ledian."

"That's cool! I bet Chikorita is super cute!" Amy stands up in excitement.

"Yeah!"

"Sorry to go off topic but Amy, your eyes are very pretty." Drew says while looking up into her eyes.

Amy brushes her hair back. "Heh.. Uh... T-thanks Drew." Amy then trips over herself almost falling into the campfire until Drew grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Amy's face is really red from blushing.

"Uh... anyway... Drew what about you? What's your back story?"

"Well I'm from Vermilion City in Kanto. After a bit of training I decided to take my Eevee to the Sinnoh region to evolve it into a Glaceon. I then decided to travel Johto on my own to participate in the Silver Conference. After catching a Scyther, that is now a Scizor, I met up with these three. Later I got Gastly from Olivia."

"Not much of a story, but that's awesome as well" she blushes a little more.

Rachel finishes making dinner and dishes it all out to us and we begin to eat.

"Wow Rachel, this is delicious!"

"Thanks Amy, that's so sweet."

"So what about you Rachel? I haven't heard too much from you since we met, yet you are a amazing chef. What's your story."

"Well..." Rachel seems a bit hesitant to answer. "I'm from Cinnabar Island. I later went to New Bark Town and lived with Justin mother's friend. I got Magby from Cinnabar Island and a Vulpix recently when I found it hurt. Since I am a breeder, I have many other Pokemon as well, however I keep them at Professor Oak's lab. I have a love for all Pokemon, even though Fire-types are my favorite and the only Pokemon I carry around with me for non-breeding needs."

"That's cool, but Cinnabar Island? Didn't it get destroyed?"

"Careful Amy" I say.

"What?"

"It's okay Justin" Rachel says. "Yes it got destroyed, which is why I went to New Bark Town. I didn't go to New Bark Town by choice. When the volcano erupted my Mother told me to jump into the ocean. I passed out and when I woke up, I was on the shore of New Bark Town. Later on I found out my family and most of my friends were killed by the eruption."

"Wow.. I-I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be. I went through a lot of tough times after that before Justin and his family got me straightened out. I'd rather forget my unfortunate past and hopefully have a brighter future."

After the awkward dinner we had due to Rachel's story we all decide to head to our tents and get to sleep. Fortunately, we all have our own tents now. I let all my Pokemon out of their Pokeballs to sleep inside my tent with me. This also allows everyone to meet Eevee. After getting to sleep, Eevee wakes me up and starts to tug on my arm, obviously trying to tell me something. I crawl out of my tent with Eevee and hear a crying sound of some Pokemon...


	12. Chapter 12: Painful Adventure

Chapter 12

After a minute of listening to the crying, Drew, Rachel, Olivia, and Amy comes out of their tents to see what's up.

"What is that?" Amy asks.

"I'm not completely sure..." I answer. "Sounds like it's in the Union Cave though."

"Let's check it out," Rachel says.

"Don't worry about it. I don't want to put you guys in any danger. I'll go check it out. I'll be back soon."

"If you're not back in 15 minutes, I'm coming after you!"

"Don't worry!" I say as I walk off into the Union Cave with only Eevee.

Rachel's PoV

After 20 minutes of Justin being gone, I start to worry.

"Okay guys, I'm looking for him."

"Chill Rachel," Drew says.

"How am I supposed to chill when Justin could be in trouble?"

"He's a big boy. I'm sure he's fine."

"I don't care, I'm going to look for him. You guys can either stay here or come with me."

"Ugh, fine. We can go in and split up to look for him. Rachel, I'll go with you and Olivia, you and Amy look for him as well. Whether you find him or not, we're going to meet back here in 30 minutes," Drew gets up and grabs his Pokeballs.

"Okay! Let's go Amy," Olivia and Amy runs off into the cave.

Drew and I goes into the cave shortly after Olivia and Amy. After a few minutes of walking, Drew decides to start up a conversation.

"So... what's up with Justin being so overprotective of you and Olivia?"

"Heh. He's been that way since Olivia and I wandered off by ourselves one day and he just let us go. When he saw us next, we were hurt after being attacked by a Pokemon. He carried us all the way back to his house and took care of us until we felt better the next day. Every since that day Olivia hated Pokemon and Justin swore to never let Olivia or me to get hurt again. He always means well, but he can be a little too protective."

"That makes sense."

"Let's check down here."

Olivia's PoV

"So has Drew said anything about me?" Amy asks me.

"Drew? Why? Is there something up between you and him?"

"H-Heh... something up? Of course not..." Amy blushes a little. "I think the real question is what's up between you and Justin?"

"Me and Justin?"

"Well, you were walking by him the whole time when we were heading to Union Cave, you sat by him while we were talking, he probably did all this to protect you, and I'm not sure if you were aware of this but you were pretty much just staring at him the whole time we were at the camp."

"U-um... I wasn't meaning to stare at him if I was. There's nothing going on between us though..." I say. "Unfortunately," I whisper to myself.

"What was that last part?" Obviously hearing me whisper.

"Huh? I didn't say anyth... AH!" I trip over a rock and fall to the ground.

"Olivia are you okay?"

"Not sure... my ankle really hurts."

"You probably shouldn't walk on it then. Let me go ahead and try to find Justin or Drew to help you. Stay here."

"Okay then." Amy runs ahead.

Justin's PoV

"You'll be okay Lapras. Hopefully that poacher won't come back."

"Lapras..." It cries a little while it's still in pain.

I look to the left exit and realize there's a Houndoom over there. I think look at the right exit and see a Rhydon.

"Dammit..." I walk towards the Houndoom where the poacher is. "2 against 1 is a little unfair, but we're willing to take the risk. We have to do our best Eevee."

"Eevee Sand-attack on Rhydon!" Eevee kicks sand in Rhydon's eyes.

"Houndoom Flamethrower!" Houndoom starts to blow fire at Eevee.

"Pichu Thundershock!" A shock of electricity stops the Flamethrower.

"Thundershock?" I look around and see Amy and her Pichu.

"I got your back Justin!" she says.

I smile at her and nod. "Eevee Bite on Rhydon!" Eevee runs in and bites Rhydon's arm. "Now Headbutt!"

"Thundershock on Houndoom!" Pichu shocks Houndoom.

"Eevee Iron Tail on Rhydon!" Eevee Iron Tails Rhydon, knocking it out.

"One more Thundershock!" Pichu shocks Houndoom, also knocking it out.

The poacher returns his Pokemon and walks off.

"I owe you Amy," I stick my hand out.

"More like two," she sticks her tongue out at me and shakes my hand. "Anyway, Olivia is hurt and needs your help."

"She's hurt? This is why I didn't want you guys to come."

"And if we didn't, you wouldn't of beaten that poacher. She just hurt her ankle, nothing big."

"Well, I have to take care of this Lapras as well because it's hurt."

"Hmmm. Well you help one of them."

"Wait... I'll just capture the Lapras and bring it to the Pokemon Center after I get Olivia. You think you can do me one last favor?"

"Sure, whatcha need?"

"I'm assuming Drew and Rachel are in here too. Can you find them and you three meet Olivia and I in the Azalea Town Pokemon Center?"

"Of course. See you then!" Amy runs off.

After she is gone I walk back over to the Lapras. I comfort it, then pull out a Pokeball.

"If you want help, I need to capture you for the time being. I promise to bring you back to your home."

"Lap..." it nods at me.

I pull out a Pokeball and capture Lapras. I start walking back towards the way Amy came. I walk for quite a while, surprised that I haven't found Olivia yet. Eevee is also running ahead of me looking around for her as well. After more walking, I finally see her sitting down.

"There you are," I run up to her.

"Finally. You took long enough!" She smiles at me.

"I could of just not came for you at all."

"Heh."

"Alright, hop on my back," I bend down and she gets on my back. "Let's head towards Azalea Town."

"Wait, first we have to look for the other guys."

"Don't worry, I had Amy tell them to meet us in Azalea at the Pokemon Center," I start walking.

"Okay, but what took you so long to get back? I mean that is the reason we're even in here."

"I found a hurt Lapras that was attacked by a poacher. We need to get it to the Pokemon Center fast."

"Always gotta be the hero..." she whispered and laid her head down on my back.

I continue to go through the Union Cave while Olivia is sleeping on my back. I notice that Eevee is starting to get tired from the walking, so I return it to it's Pokeball so it can rest up. After a little bit longer I see a light leading to the exit. I feel a lot better that I can finally get out of this cave and into fresh air.

"Finally we're out. Hey Olivia, wake up."

"Hm?"

"We're out of Union Cave."

"Oh cool! Hey what's that?"

Suddenly a large Pokemon jumps out in front of us and stares at us.

"Raikou..." I say.

Raikou then nods at us and runs off.

"Wow, that was really the legendary Raikou?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah. Let's get to Azalea."

Drew's PoV

Sitting at the Pokemon Center in Azalea Town with Rachel and Amy, I start to wonder about the Gym here. Oh and of course I'm worried about Justin and Olivia as well... Even though that's kind of hard to do while Amy is creeping me out by staring at me.

"You guys mind waiting here for Justin and Olivia while I check out the Gym?"

"Go ahead Drew," Rachel says.

"Uh, yeah let me know about the Gym as well," Amy smiles.

"Gotcha."

I walk out of the Pokemon Center and see an arena that looks like where the Pokemon Contest would be held.

"If there's a Contest being held here soon, I wonder if..."

"Drew Drew Drew... It's been a while," I hear a voice from behind me.

"Yeah I figured you would be here," I turn around and see Connor.

"Not happy to see me?"

"Well the last time we battled, I lost so I'm never all that happy to see someone who beat me. On the bright side, that means I have another chance of battling you."

"Probably not anytime soon. I'm here for the contest and the contest only."

"Scared eh?"

"Of you? Whatever you say," he walks off laughing.

I walk up to the Gym to see that it looks a lot different from normal gyms. It barely has any design and there is no roof. I walk in to find the ref and a completely empty Gym with just a helicopter.

"Welcome to the Azalea Gym. However, your battle is not held here. At this Gym you will have to fly to another area to battle the Gym Leader."

"Really? That's... different. I will come back at a later then."

I walk back into the Pokemon Center, seeing that Justin and Olivia still isn't there.

"So what's up with the Gym Drew?" Amy asks.

"It's a lot different from any other Gym. We have to fly in a helicopter to another area where the Gym Leader is."

"Wow. Guess we'll be flying soon."

After sitting around talking for a bit, we see Plusle, Furret, and Psyduck run towards the entrance of the Pokemon Center.

Justin's PoV

As we walk into the Pokemon Center, I see my Pokemon run up to me in glee.

"Hey you three," I smile at them.

"Took you long enough!" Rachel says.

I walk over to the table they are sitting at and puts Olivia down with them.

"Her ankle is swollen. Can you help her out while I deal with something really quick Rachel?"

"Yeah, no problem."

I walk over to Nurse Joy and ask her to take care of Lapras and Eevee. She takes my Pokeballs and goes in the back to care for them. I walk back to the table and sit next to Rachel while she tapes up Olivia's foot.

"She'll be fine. Just stay off of it as much as possible for a day or two," Rachel says to me.

"A day or two? The contest is later tonight."

"You may have to sit out then."

"No way!"

"You're going to make it worst if you stand on it too much and unfortunately, the contest involves standing."

Olivia pouts and looks down.

"Speaking of tonight, none of us have slept and it's morning. I think we all need some rest," Drew says.

"That's a good point Drew," I said. "I do plan on being in that contest so I need some rest."

"Um... Excuse me Justin," Nurse Joy says. "I need to talk to you about Lapras."

I walk over to Nurse Joy, kind of worried.

"Lapras is feeling a lot better but it's still going to need constant care, something I can't supply at the moment with so many Water Pokemon filling up the Center. Can we send it to another Pokemon Center?"

"I have a better idea. Can I have Lapras and can you excuse me while I make a video call?"

"Sure," she hands me the Pokeball.

I walk over to the video phone in the Pokemon Center and call someone I've been meaning to speak to for a while.

"Hello? Oh hey there Justin!"

"Hey Mom, how are you doing?"

"I'm great! I haven't heard word from you in a while. Where are you calling from?"

"Oh, the Azalea Town Pokemon Center. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I found this hurt Lapras in Union Cave and it needs constant care for it to be back in tip top shape."

"That's no problem. Just send it to me!"

"There you go. Let me know if you get it," I put the Pokeball in the sending slot.

"Got it! I'll be sure to take great care of it."

"Thanks Mom."

"Is that Rachel and Olivia I see back there?"

"Oh, yeah. Hey guys, come over here!" Rachel, Amy, and Drew walks over to me while Olivia sits down still. "Olivia's ankle is hurt so she won't be about to walk over here."

"Oh, I hope her ankle gets better. Let her know I said hey."

"My mom says hey Olivia," Olivia waves at the video phone. "Anyway, this is Drew and Amy. Of course you know Rachel."

"Hey, nice to meet you" Drew and Amy says.

"It's been a while, it's nice to see you're doing well," Rachel says as well.

"It's great to see you guys! So what is everyone's plan Justin?"

"Oh, I plan on doing Contests, like you did, and Gyms, like Dad did. Drew and Amy are trainers with one badge, like me. Olivia is doing Contests. Unfortunately, neither one of us have any ribbons. And Rachel is sticking to breeding and is here for the adventure."

"That's very cool! Well I need to go. Rachel be sure to take care of everyone."

"Will do," Rachel smiles.

"Take care of Lapras," I say.

"I promise. Be sure to call again soon! Bye!" She ends the call.

"Okay, with all that done, time for some rest."

Everyone goes to the back to lay down for a couple hours and I carry Olivia to her bed. I walk to my room and lay down to finally get some rest with my Pokemon laying with me.


End file.
